Hero Duelist in Neo Domino
by Zodiac-Aries
Summary: Hiro Hino just wanted a normal life. Go to school, go to work and live life. He never expected to end up meeting up with the legendary signers that saved the world, nor get dragged into their crazy life. Pairings undecided.


_**AN: This is only a one shot, vote on the poll on my page if you want it to be a full blown story.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh 5D's, or their characters. I do own Hiro though.**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

A hand slammed onto the alarm clock that was on the stand next to the bed. Groggily a male teen rose up from underneath the covers and glared at the offensive item, taking in that it was already thirty minutes past six. "Why did I even buy this stupid clock?" the boy muttered to himself. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered the reason why he bought the clock. Bolting up in bed the boy smiled to himself. "Today is the day!" Getting out of bed, the teen rushed towards the closet and pulled the doors open. Looking inside he saw his new school uniform. A blue blazer with the Neo Domino City Duel Academy insignia on the left breast, a red tie, a white button up shirt and black pants hung in there. "I don't want to make a bad expression on my first day of school, so might as well hurry and get there." Grabbing a towel nearby the teen rushed into the shower and took a quick bath. Coming out, he dressed himself up in his uniform. Leaving the blazer open, the boy looked into the mirror and checked himself out to make sure he didn't look stupid by putting on his clothes wrong. Nodding to himself he said, "Hiro Hino, you are looking good." The boy grabbed his bag and entered the kitchen of the apartment he lived in all by himself. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a can of iced coffee and took two doughnuts from the table after closing the door. Hiro then opened the door to his apartment and exited, making sure to lock the door with his keys. He then turned around before looking at his watch and smiled. "Got an hour before class starts. I can make it there in time."

So started Hiro's journey and his days in Duel Academy, which he hoped would be normal experience. Oh how wrong he was to think that.

OoOoO

"SHIT! I'M LATE!" Hiro shouted as he ran towards the gates of Duel Academy. On his way to school several things happened: he had helped an old lady cross the street, he assisted a girl in getting her cat from a tree, he helped a man who was lost and had helped an officer from Sector Security collect his cards when the security guard tripped and dropped his deck. So now, instead of having an hour to get to class he only had ten minutes now. As he ran, Hiro noted just how big the academy was. "Crap! I'm going to get lost in here if I don't have a map!"

Hiro burst through the main building's double doors and looked around. He frowned as he was sure that he was now lost, even though he only just entered the building. Reaching into his pocket the teen hurriedly looked at the paper and saw that his first class was in room 205, for Homeroom then History of Great Duelists in the same room of the main building. "Why the hell do I even have that class?" he asked himself. "I mean really? I class that teaches about classical battles and duels?" He looked at his watch and saw he only had about seven minutes left. "Crap!" Running down the hall, Hiro found a stairwell heading upstairs. Taking it he found himself on the floor with the rooms marked 200. Just as he got up the stairs he saw a sign saying that 200-230 were to the left and 231-250 were to the right. Turning on his to the left he ran until he reached the third door on the left side of the hall and opened it. Several heads turned to him as he entered the door, even the teacher turned to him. "I'm...not late am I?" he asked warily. The teacher opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she heard the bell ringing in the background.

"No, you made it just in time," the teacher told in a kind voice him. She had blond hair done in a ponytail and was dressed in an all white business dress. "My name is Terra Shion, I'm your homeroom teacher. May I know who you are?"

"Uh…" he looked around nervously, seeing as everyone was looking at him. "My name is Hiro Hino, I was just accepted here recently."

"Oh! You're that new transfer student are you not?" the teacher asked. Hiro nodded slowly. "I heard about you, you are formerly from the Satellite and here on that scholarship right?" Hiro nodded again. "It is good to see you here, I hope you enjoy your time here in Duel Academy."

"Um, thanks...I guess."

"Good. Now, can you please sit in the empty seat next to Ms. Izinski."

"Um, who?" Looking towards the class, he saw a girl with red hair done in a weird way. It was short in the back and had some long tails on the sides of her heart shaped face. Her yellow eyes seemed to be calculating. If he wasn't freaked out the fact that she was looking at him in an eerie fashion, he would have thought she was cute, hot even. "Oh okay." Walking towards them, he took a seat next to the person. He glanced at the girl and decided to greet her. "Uh...hi?"

"Hello," Izinski greeted him in return. Hiro fidgeted under her gaze. She giggled at his reaction. "You don't need to be so scared of me. I don't bite…anymore." That made HIro flinch even more.

"Okay. I'm Hiro Hino" He held out his hand and she shook it with hers.

"Nice to meet you Hiro. I am Akiza Izinski. Just like Ms. Sion, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Hiro nodded in response. Taking out his laptop to take notes, Hiro was ready to take on the day...for now.

OoOoO

After History, Hiro went onto Advanced Tactics then Duel Runner Basics, before heading off to lunch. He was spending his lunch walking around the school to familiarize himself with the lay of the land. All he had on him was his bag, a can of soda and two loaves of curry bread. As he walked around the campus he took note of every nook and cranny there was he could find. Hiro wrote down an a piece of paper where to never go just in case he got lost; room 130 in the gym was underlined on the paper three times since it was the girls locker room, where he accidentally walked into and was chased out of rather quickly. So now Hiro was just wandering around.

As Hiro walked around, he noted all the people who were dueling around the entire campus. All the different decks that people had and he was excited to go up against them. As he walked around he noted all the younger kids were busy chatting about an incident that occurred that day. The current champion, Yusei Fudo, had been at their school and dueled the Vice Principal of the school and won. Hiro had to roll his eyes at that, of course the champion would win. It was that easy to that happening, seeing as the rumors of the Vice Principal being an overconfident prick would underestimate the famous man who came from the Satellite.

He wasn't looking as he walked around at this point, that he bumped into a person and spilled his soda on the person. "Oh damn! I'm so sorry!" he shouted. He looked down and saw that he spilled his soda all over some person's uniform...and a head of green hair. It was a young girl in the school uniform and had green hair done in two pig tails. Her yellow eyes were wide in shock due to what happened. Reaching into his bag he pulled out handkerchief and started to wipe her down. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it was an accident," the girl responded kindly. When Hiro looked up after the girl spoke he saw her smiling at him. He smiled apologetically at her, and continued to wipe her down.

"I'm still sorry about what happened." Hiro sighed when he finished helping the girl. "Man, here on my first day and I go off making bad first impressions here." Hiro sighed again before looking at the girl. "Sorry about that again."

"I told you it's fine," the little girl responded.

"Luna!" a boyish voice shouted. Both Hiro and the now named Luna turned over to stare at a boy in a the male uniform running up to them. What made him stand out was he looked just like Luna, save for his hair being in a single short ponytail. He immediately looked over Luna to see if anything was wrong with her. "Are you okay Luna?" the boy asked. He was looking her over one more time and saw that she was still a bit wet. "Did someone spill something on you?"

"Yes-"

"So someone was bullying you?"

"Leo-" The boy, Leo, didn't seem to listen when he pointed over at Hiro and his now empty can of soda.

"You! You were the one who spilled soda all over my sister!" Leo accused the boy.

"Yes but-" Hiro tried to protest but Leo kept talking.

"Save it! You were bullying my sister! I'll show you what happens to people who hurt my sister. I challenge you to a duel!"

"But…" Before anything else could happen, Luna walked behind Leo and pulled on his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! Luna please stop pulling on my ear!" Leo shouted.

"Brother, you're over reacting again," Luna sighed. Hiro blinked as he watched the interactions between the two of them. After the girl released the boy's ear, she turned to Hiro and bowed. "I'm sorry for my brother's reaction."

"It's okay. I guess. I mean, I did spill soda on you," Hiro stated.

"AHA! So you did spill soda on my sister!" Leo shouted, although he was still massaging his ear.

"It was an accident Leo," Luna sighed. She then looked at Hiro again. "You said that it was your first day here? It's already two weeks into the school year."

"Yeah. I just managed to get the money from a scholarship they made for Satellite kids, and I'm using it to go to this school."

"I see. Well, let me formally introduce myself, I'm Luna and this is my twin brother Leo."

"I could have told that from looking at you two," Hiro managed to reply with a smile. "I'm Hiro Hino." The small group heard the warning bell and Hiro sighed. "Well, I guess I should go. It was nice meeting you two. Oh and I'm sorry again." As he turned to leave, Luna saw something floating behind him. It was a gold silver and blue armored figure with a cape. The figure looked behind itself and seemed to stare at Luna before turning back and disappearing.

"Hey Luna, hurry up we have to get to class," Leo urged her, and it snapped her out of her musings.

"Oh, alright."

"Why were you staring at that guy's back anyway? Did he hurt you?"

"No. It's just...I thought I saw a duel spirit floating around Hiro."

"A duel spirit?" Leo asked surprised. "I didn't know a lot of people could see duel spirits other than you and that creep Devack."

"There was that one man last year's during the tournament." Luna then looked one last time towards where Hiro went. "It's just that, that person had a strong feeling of...justice on him."

"Justice?" Luna nodded.

OoOoO

Hiro's last three classes were Advanced Tag Duels, Advanced Card Rulings (which taught the advanced rulings about how to duel and what was and was not allowed) and oddly enough Gym. As he was leaving campus, to go to his paid internship, he saw some of his new female classmates being hit on by two guys. They didn't look like they were happy about it either. Hiro wanted to just leave, but the feeling that if he didn't do something bad would happen was growing in the pit of his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Hiro turned on his heel and walked away from the gate and towards the small group. "Hey what's going on here?" he called out.

Everyone from the group turned their heads to look at him. The girls looked grateful and the guys not so much. One of the girls was brown haired girl who had grey eyes, Yumi if he remembered correctly. The other one had forest green hair and brown eyes and large rimmed glasses, Bright was her name. The two guys, he didn't know at all. Although the fact that they were wearing the school's uniform meant that they at least had the rights to be on school grounds. One of the guys, brown skin and silver bowl cut hair, frowned at him. "This does not concern you new guy," he said. The boy next to him, pale skin blond hair, nodded.

"It does if you're bothering my classmates." Hiro turned to the girls, "Bright, Yumi what are they doing to you?"

"Th-They keep asking if they want to go out and have some fun," Bright stuttered.

"And not the good kind," Yumi continued. This made Hiro frown.

"Both of you, get out of here." The two girls nodded and made to move away, but the blond put his hand in front of them.

"They are not going anywhere," the blond bully stated. That made Hiro narrow his eyes.

"How about this? We duel, I win you leave the girls alone and never bother them again. You win, I stop bothering you." That made both girl's eyes widen.

"Hiro what are you saying?" Bright gasped. "Are you willing to leave us to these guys?"

"No I am not," he replied looking the green haired girl in the eye. "I intend to win." He then turned to look at the two guys. "So what do you say?" The two guys looked at each other and mumbled a few things and nodded.

"Agreed then. Which one of us do you want to duel?" the silver haired boy asked.

"I'll duel both of you at the same time." That made everyone's eyes widen. When Hiro heard a gasp, he saw that they had attracted a crowd. He looked around and saw Luna, Leo and Akiza standing amongst the spectators.

"You sure about that?" the blond asked with a smirk on his face. Hiro nodded in response. Reaching into their bags, both boys pulled out a plain white duel disk. Hiro reached into his bag and equipped his own blue and yellow duel disk. As he reached into his bag, Hiro noted the deck box with an stylized H on it. He momentarily debated on whether or not to use that deck against them, but decided not to. He'll beat them without it. Grabbing the deck next to that one, Hiro put it into the duel disk. Just as he did his opponents did as well. Everyone's duel disk turned on and their decks were shuffled by it. When it stopped each duelist drew five cards.

"DUEL!" all three boys shouted.

**Hiro LP: 4000**

**Nameless thugs B/S: 4000/4000**

"My partner and I will go first!" the grey haired one shouted as he drew a card.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yumi shouted. "Hiro will be at a disadvantage if you go first."

"Yumi!" Hiro shouted. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her. "It'll be fine regardless of what turn I go. Trust me." The brown haired girl looked at Bright before nodding. The crowd went into a whisper as they tried to look gauge the new boy's act: was it all an act or was he really confident in his skills?

"Heh, your loss kid! I summon **Marauding Captain **in attack mode!" On his side of the field, a middle aged blond haired man in knight's armor appeared.

**Marauding Captain- Atk: 1200/Def: 400/Lvl: 3**

"Now I use his ability. When he is normal summoned I can special summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand. So I summon another **Marauding Captain**!" A second knight appeared next to the first one. "Next I place one face down card and end my turn." A large holographic card appeared behind his two captains and the silver haired teen nodded to his teammate. The blond nodded in return.

"Okay, my turn! Draw!" Drawing a card, the blond examined his hand before smiling. "First off I use the magic card known as **Double Summon!** With this card I get to normal summon twice during the turn it was activated. So I summon **The Fabled Cerburrel **and **The Fabled Raven!**" On the field in front of the blond a red furred three headed puppy appeared. It had glowing green eyes and was barking at second summoned monster was a humanoid bird. It had block body armor and black feathers with the tips colored blood red.

**Fabled Cerburrel -Atk: 1000/Def: 400/Lvl: 2**

**Fabled Raven- Atk: 1300/ Def: 1000/Lvl:2**

"Why stop there though? Next up I use **Fabled Raven's **effect. I can discard any number of my cards from my hand and raise it's level by that much. Not only that, it gains an extra 400 attack points for every discarded card. So I'm going to discard the rest of my hand, which is three cards." The blond man shoved his cards into the graveyard slot and the raven monster grew in size.

**Fabled Raven: Atk: 1300/Lvl: 2 - Atk: 2500/Lvl: 5**

"But I'm not done just yet. Using my partner's monsters, I tune the first **Marauding Captain** with **Fabled Cerburrel** to syncro summon **Ally of Justice Catastor**!" The three headed dog glowed a bright green before dispersing into two neon green rings, that looked like circuits. One of the knights jumped in between the rings and glowed into bright white light, becoming three orbs of light. After a flash, the two monsters were gone and in it's place was some white mechanical insect thing. It had a sleek white metal body, with the under parts o fit were black. It's legs were made out of gold and it's "head" looked more like a spherical camera attached to some yellow crown.

**Ally of Justice Catastor- Atk: 2200/ Def: 1200/ Lvl: 5**

"I'm not done just yet! I tune the second **Marauding Captain** with **Fabled Raven**, to syncro summon **The Fabled Valkyrus!**" The same thing happened this time, but instead the raven turned into five green circuit rings with the knight jumping in between them. After a small flash of light, there stood a black and red armored figure. Its chest had red metal armor and the shoulders and arm guards had hints of gold on them. On its back were two large demonic looking wings.

**Fabled Valkyrus- Atk: 2900/Def: 1700/ Lvl: 8**

"With that I end my turn."

"Finally," Hiro whispered. "I thought you'd go on much longer than that. Draw!" Looking at his hand, Hiro nodded before smiling. First off I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon!** With this card I can destroy one magic or trap card on the field, and I choose your face down card!" When he activated the magic card, a heavy wind kicked up and destroyed the holographic card. "Next up, I summon **Elemental Hero Prisma **in attack mode!" In front of Hiro a humanoid crystal, with crystal wings, shimmered into existence.

**E*Hero Prisma- Atk: 1700/ Def: 1100/Lvl: 4**

"Now I use his effect. Once per turn, I can reveal one Fusion Monster from my Extra deck and send one of the materials needed for that monster from my deck to the graveyard. By doing that, **Prisma** takes up that monster's name." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a purple card. "The Fusion Monster I choose is **Dark Paladin** and the material I want is** Dark Magician**." Putting the card back into his pocket, he took out his deck from the duel disk and searched for the card he was looking for. After he did he put it into the graveyard and the deck was reshuffled. On the field, Prisma began to shape shift into a different being. It became a human with green hair. Purple armor adorned his body and it had gained a green staff. "Now since **Dark Magician **is on my field, I tribute him to special summon from my hand **Dark Eradicator Warlock **in attack mode!"

The mage disappeared into a burst of particles, which then gather up together to reveal a new monster. It was another spell caster, this time more ornate in looks. It had maroon and gold armor, and a billowing purple cape. If one were to look closely, it's arms were not attached but floating, and it had a large three tipped staff in its right arm.

**Dark Eradicator Warlock- Atk: 2500/ Def: 2100/ Lvl: 7**

"What can that thing do against us huh?" the blond asked.

"It's not stronger than **Valkyrus** and if you do attack **Catastor** we'd lose barely any life points," the silver haired teen laughed. "How are you going to win now?"

"Like this! I activate the magic card **Cup of Ace!** With this card, I flip a coin. If it ends up as heads, I draw two cards. If not, you get to draw two." A coin materialized in the space between the duelists and was flipped. It landed on the ground and spun several time before landing on heads. "Looks like I get to draw two cards." Hiro smiled and drew his cards. After he did, he looked at his only monster on the field and nodded. "Now **Dark Eradicator Warlock'**s ability kicks in. For every normal magic card that is activated, my opponent loses 1000 life points!"

"What!" both of his opponents shouted.

"I choose blondie over there to lose life points." The spell caster in front of Hiro raised it's arm and shot a burst of purple magical energy. It by passed the monsters and connected with the blond.

"GAH!" the blond shouted

**Blond LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Next up I activate a second **Cup of Ace!**" Again another coin appeared in between the contestants and was flipped. It landed on tails. "Go ahead and draw silver haired dude, not like it's going to help." The silver haired teen drew his cards, but was then hit with a burst of purple energy.

**Silver LP: 4000- 3000**

"After that I use **Toon Table of Contents, **which lets me go through my deck and add to my hand any card with the word Toon in its name." Hiro looked through his deck and picked out a card, before returning it and having it shuffled. "Since that was another normal magic card, I do more damage. Hit the blond one again **Dark Eradicator Warlock.**" Again the spell caster, gathered energy and shot it towards the blond duelist.

**Blond LP: 3000- 2000**

"Then I activate my second **Toon Table of Contents!**" Hiro repeated his actions and drew another card from his deck. "Again, **Dark Eradicator Warlock's **ability activates. I target you again blondie." Another sphere of purple energy hit the blond.

**Blond LP: 2000- 1000**

"After that I use my last **Toon Table of Contents!**" Using the final magic with the same name, Hiro placed another Toon card into his hand. "Now, **Dark Eradicator Warlock**, finish off this blond prick." Another orb of purple energy was gathered into the spell caster's staff and was shot at the blond. With a scream, the blond was blasted backward, as his Life Points were depleted to zero.

**Blond Lp: 1000- 0**

"But I'm not done just yet," Hiro continued as he turned to the silver haired teen. "From my hand I use **Nightmare's Steelcage.**" Around the the silver haired teen, a large spiked cage was constructed. "With this you can't attack for two turns. However that doesn't matter, **Dark Eradicator Warlock **do your stuff!" Another orb of energy was gathered into the staff and was flung at the silver haired teen.

**Silver LP: 3000- 2000**

"Next up I use the last card in my hand, **Giant Trunade!** With this all magic and trap cards are returned to their owner's hand!"A giant windstorm was kicked up, and the cage containing the silver haired teen disappeared when it was placed back into Hiro's hand. "Since that was another normal magic card, I can use **Dark Eradicator Warlock's** effect one more time!" A seventh orb appeared on the staff, which was then hurled at the silver haired teen.

**Silver LP: 2000-1000**

"Time to end this little game!" Hiro shouted. "I playthe **Nightmare's Steelcage **that was returned to my hand one more time! And use **Dark Eradicator's **ability one last time!" As the steel cage went up around the silver haired teen, he looked on in fright at the boy standing across from him. The look of determination and judgement was on his face. It was as if he had just faced down some sort of authoritative figure. When the silver haired teen was shot back by the final blast, he blinked and saw a silhouette of a blue armored figure appear around Hiro before his life points hit zero.

**Silver LP: 1000- 0**

**Winner: Hiro Hino**

"And that, is game," Hiro sighed. The duel disk deactivated as he walked towards the two men. The blond and the silver haired teens looked at him in fear and awe. "Remember what we agreed on don't bother the girls again, got it?" The two boys nodded. "Good now get out of here." The two collected their stuff before running off. Hiro sighed one more time, before he heard the applause. "Crap," he muttered, forgetting that there was a crowd.

"That was amazing!" Yumi shouted as she ran up to him. She and a few other students walked up to him and started to congratulate him. "You beat those two without even attacking!"

"He did indeed didn't he?" Bright stated with a smile. "Thanks for taking care of them for us Hiro."

"No problem, Bright. If a guy is forcing themselves on a girl, they deserve some punishment," Hiro replied.

"That was some pretty good dueling Hiro." Turning his head he saw Akiza, along with Leo and Luna, standing behind him along with a few other younger kids.

"What do you mean pretty good Aki?" Leo asked. "That was incredible! A ONE TURN KILL! I haven't seen anything like that in my whole life!"

"Leo, please quiet down, you're attracting more attention than necessary," Luna told her brother.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Leo then looked back Hiro. "But seriously that was amazing! You should duel me, not because of spilling soda on my sister, but because you're a good duelist!"

"Sure...I guess?" Hiro answered. "Although if I do, it won't be this deck. The chances of winning with this deck are rather small, probably 20% at best." That made everyone balk at what he was saying.

"But didn't you just win?" Akiza inquired, confused at what he was saying.

"Yeah, I won, but that was because I had all the necessary cards in the beginning. If I didn't have **Prisma** and **D.E.W, **at the very beginning I would have lost. My real deck is more stable to use."

"So you mean you were dueled for our lives with a 20% chance of winning?" Bright demanded.

"Yup." The girl released a groan and face palmed. Next to her Yumi giggled.

"Still thank you for helping us out," Yumi repeated. Hiro nodded and went to speak, but was caught off when his cell phone went off. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved it and put it to his ear.

"GET YOUR ASS TO WORK YOU LAZY INTERN!" a male voice shouted. The boy had to move the phone away from his ear, to make sure he wouldn't go deaf.

"GAH! Sorry Trudge sir!" Hiro hurriedly replied as he shouted into the phone. He placed his duel disk into his bag and while keeping the phone in his ear. "I don't want complaints I want you at Sector Security on the double!"

"Yes sir!" Hanging up he turned to his classmates, "Sorry guys I got to go. If I don't, my boss would be mad at me." He didn't wait for them to say their farewells as he dashed off towards his office.

"What a peculiar boy," Bright mumbled to herself. She then turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Yumi nodded and went with her. Leaving Akiza, Leo and Luna all alone. The red haired girl turned to the twins with a smile.

"Do you want to join me going to Yusei's place?" Akiza asked.

"Alright let's go!" Leo exclaimed as he began to run off. Both girls shook their head and went after him, however Luna stopped at the gate. She noticed a card on the floor and picked it up. It was a fusion monster.

"Masked Hero Dian," she mumbled as she read the name. She then looked at the picture and her eyes widened, it was the card of the duel spirit that was hanging around Hiro. "He must have dropped this, but he is already so far away." She sighed and put it into her pocket. "I guess I'll return this to him tomorrow.


End file.
